Kitten Witness
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Aku memandang dua orang yang saling berciuman. Jemari kanan Sasuke masih saja menelusup di bulu panjangku meskipun matanya tak bisa berpaling dari Neji. Entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua aku jadi merasa nyaman. Ahh.. Mungkin aku akan bahagia menjadi peliharaan mereka. Dedicated to NejiSasu day 26 Juli 2013.


Kitten Witness

by Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Ahhh... Imut sekali.."

Sosok bermata seindah mutiara hitam itu memandangiku dengan senyum lebar terpoles di wajah rupawannya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut bulu-bulu bewarna putih di leherku.

"_Miawww~_"

"Lucu sekali Neji... "

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, kulihat sosok lain di belakang pemuda yang sedang menggendongku ini. Nejikah namanya? Ahh tak kusangka aku akan dipelihara di kediaman yang dipenuhi oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan, walaupun aku hanya kucing betina yang masih kecil, instingku untuk mendeteksi sosok tampan nan rupawan memang tak pernah keliru.

"Kau suka Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengusap-usap nakal telingaku yang keabu-abuan membuatku mengeong kesal. Ternyata pemuda bernama Neji ini menyebalkan! Aku lebih suka yang namanya Sasuke!

"_Miaw!_"

Tiba-tiba saja aku diturunkan dari pangkuan Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar. Kukibaskan ekor panjangku dengan kesal kupalingkan wajahku ke sosok rupawan Sasuke yang sedetik yang lalu menggendongku dengan gemas. Aku sangat terkejut ketika kedua pemuda itu saling menempelkan kedua bibir ranum mereka. Ah! Itukah namanya ciuman? Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari eongan-eongan kucing jalan tentang ciuman sepasang manusia. Err,, entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua berciuman membuat perasaanku tak enak. Rasanya _snack_ rasa tuna yang tadi kumakan ingin keluar lagi dari mulutku. Urgh!

"Sangat Neji, terima kasih..."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar sambil membelai rambut coklat Neji yang tergerai bebas. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Neji. Ciuman kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas karpet abu-abu yang tak jauh dari sana. Kuhadapkan pandanganku ke kedua pemilikku yang baru itu.

"_Miaw~!_"

Ah! Lama sekali kedua sosok itu saling berpelukkan. Oh Sasuke, Neji... hentikan acara peluk dan ciumnya, aku lapar...

Kulihat Neji beranjak menuju almari yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Aku memandangnya dengan bosan. Apa yang kau ambil Neji? Sepertinya itu hanya sebotol cairan bening dan kental apa itu? Hidungku yang tajam seperti membau aroma stroberi yang segar.

"_Miaw..._"

Aku menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhku. Bosan sekali menonton pergulatan kedua pemuda di hadapanku ini. Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?

"Ahh... Neji.."

Sontak kukibaskan telingaku ketika mendengar suara aneh dari kedua sosok tampan yang menjadi pemilikku itu.

"_Miaw?_"

"Mmh.. Neji..."

Mata biruku mengawasi kedua sosok yang kini terbaring di karpet sambil saling berpelukan. Kedua pemuda itu saling menciumi bagian tubuh satu sama yang lain. Sesekali lidah Neji menjilati telinga dan dada Sasuke. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah itu serupa dengan kebiasaan mama kucing yang memandikan anaknya? Miaw...? Aku bingung...

"_Miaw!_"

Aku melompat kaget ketika celana jeans milik Sasuke yang dilempar Neji mendarat dekat sekali dengan ekorku yang cantik. Kutatap geram sosok berambut panjang itu, namun sepertinya dunianya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Kulihat pemuda bermata amethyst itu membenamkan kembali wajahnya di leher dan rambut Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memejamkan mata hitamnya sambil jemari lentiknya menelusup di helaian rambut coklat Neji.

"Neji..."

Aku mengeong perlahan. aku heran, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Suara nafas mereka terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi tubuh mereka. Aku takut. Mereka tak apa-apa kan? Kenapa suara nafasnya seperti kehabisan udara? Bagaimana jika mereka mati dan tak ada lagi yang merawatku?

"Sasuke..."

Aku beranjak dari karpet dan melompat keatas meja yang penuh buku-buku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Kulihat kedua orang yang sibuk bergumul di bawahku. Wah sepertinya pemandangan di sini lebih jelas _miaw!_ Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang yang mereka lakukan hingga mata biru indahku tak berkedip ketika Sasuke direbahkan dengan sedikit kasar oleh Neji. Bukannya marah pemuda favoritku itu malah tersenyum errr..nakal? Melihat senyumannya mata amethyst Neji berkilat penuh makna. Jika melihat kilatan mata itu aku jadi teringat leluhurku kakek Simba singa afrika yang melihat kijang di padang savana.

"Ahhh Neji... Lagi..."

"Ughh.."

Eh? Neji? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuat Sasuke mengerang seperti itu? Aku sudah bersiap-siap berdiri, aku tak mau Neji menyakiti Sasuke favoritku! Akan kugigit dan kucakar dia!

"_Rawrrr!_"

Sedetik sebelum aku melompat kulihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menarik tubuh Neji yang sedari tadi melakukan gerakan kasar di bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke, kemudian menciumnya dengan kasar dan keras. Aku langsung menghentikan aksiku. Sepertinya Sasuke bisa membalas dendam dan mengalahkan Neji karena kudengar suara erangan Neji ditengah-tengah ciuman dan suara basah air liur mereka. Ihh... menjijikkan! Tak kusangka ciuman antara kedua manusia bisa begitu lembab, banyak air dan basah. Kami para kucing tak pernah menyukai air sebanyak itu, khususnya jika keluar dari mulut kami.

"Miaw..."

Aku mengeong perlahan. kududukkan tubuhku di tepi meja sambil sedikit bersandar disebelah buku tebal yang tertumpuk rapi di sebelahku. Mataku tak pernah lengah mengawasi dua orang yang masih asik dibawah sana. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan fakta unik lagi tentang manusia.

"Sasuke..."

"Neji.. kumohon..."

Kulihat Neji melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan perlahan mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke. Perlahan Neji menempelkan bagian selatan tubuhnya ke pantat Sasuke. Eh? Apa yang mere lakukan? aku tak bisa melihat jelas dari sini karena tertutup tangan dan rambut Neji yang terurai seperti kelambu.

"_Miaw~_"

Aku mengeong perlahan, aku tak tahu harus mengeong seperti apa ketika pada detik berikutnya aku nyaris melompat kaget karena suara teriakkan Sasuke dan gerakan Neji yang kasar. Aku takut! Apa yang mereka lakukan? kenapa Sasuke sampai berteriak seperti itu?

"Neji...Ahh! Neji..."

Teriakan Sasuke yang cukup keras dan erangannya membuat mata biru indahku rtak mampu memandang. Aku tak tega! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan majikan baruku? Aku khawatir.

Aku memandang sedih ke kedua sosok yang terengah engah di lantai. Aku melompat turu untuk memastikan mereka berdua tak apa-apa.

"_Miaww~?_"

Ketika aku memandang kedua bola mata seindah mutiara hitam di hadapanku, rasa khawatirku lenyap. Mata itu terlihat bahagia dan berkilau meski tubuh Sasuke terlihat penuh keringat dan terengah-engah. Sasuke yang memandangku menjulurkan tangan lembutnya kepadaku dan aku mendekat. Jemarinya yang lentik mengelus kepala dan leherku.

"Hha.. Neji, sepertinya kita menampilkan hal yang tak pantas dilihat kucing kecil ini.."

"Hahaha... tak apa, kita harus membiasakan padanya sejak kecil.."

"Dasar kau! Mesum!"

Aku memandang dua orang yang saling berciuman. Jemari kanan Sasuke masih saja menelusup di bulu panjangku meskipun matanya tak bisa berpaling dari Neji. Entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua aku jadi merasa nyaman. Atmosfer di sekitarku terasa aneh. Serasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"_Miaww~_"

Ahh.. Mungkin aku akan bahagia menjadi peliharaan mereka.

The End

Hallo semua~~

Ah sudah lama sekali Ze ga ke ffn, setahun kah?

Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin,,, Rasanya Ze bersalah sama kalian yang menunggu update fic2 Ze, tapi karena Ze sangat sibuk kuliah, Ze sangat kesulitan menyisihkan waktu buat update ffn, nah mumpung liburan, Ze mau nyoba lanjutin lagi.

Fic ini niatnya buat NejiSasu day 26 Juli 2013 yang sangaaat terlambat! Hahaha yang penting selesai... Ze lagi nyoba style penulisan yang penuh personifikasi seperti ini,, apa ya? Drabble-full of personification? Hahaha.. semoga kalian bisa menikmati fic pendek ini.. Bye~

Ze tunggu kesan, saran dan kritik yang membangun ya! (^.^)/


End file.
